


A Long Night´s Battle

by Say (cutemuffintooth)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Pokemon GO References, Short One Shot, Swear Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutemuffintooth/pseuds/Say
Summary: You are a hunter chasing a very special kind of prey. Will you find what you are looking for?





	A Long Night´s Battle

**Author's Note:**

> [Y/L/N] = Your Last Name  
> [Y/F/N] = Your First Name

**It was late in the night.**

There was nothing special for you to do, if not driving up and down a street of the outskirts of a nearby city.

There was no sound to be heard — except for your cursing as you steered your car with your right hand. Cool night air filled your nostrils as the other half of your body hung out of the window as you tried to stay on the street — as well as finding signal for your phone.

“God damn, I don't have all night for this.”

Your arms had goosebumps additional to your most recent cuts on your skin. You tented them. But did you have money for it to be professionally done? Hell no.

Your eyes jumped from your phone´s screen to the road and back again. Eventually, you sat back into your car and sighed. Defeated in your mission to catch that (not literally) cursed Pikachu you threw the device on the passenger´s seat. Since childhood, you had loved Pokémon. Oh, how much time had gone to waste sitting with a handheld on the couch or outside. But then again. No more sitting inside that house. Or outside of it.

You turned on the radio once more. Checking in on the news you heard earlier.

But there was nothing: The case was still unsolved.

You were glad. If the case was not solved it meant that either no other hunter had picked up on the supernatural events or that there was no case for you to solve.

Either way, it would be a win-win situation.

Plus, as a hunter you simultaneously wished for more information and for none at all. Of course, the thrill of the hunt was fulfilling.

Although, no clues meant fewer victims. It also could mean that you would have to pack a lot of things, when there was a case. No clues meant — in case of a hunt — you were pretty much fucked and had to prepare accordingly. Yet you did not anticipate it staying that way. You were not keen to pack all of your equipment. But you had to. Just in case.

Once more you checked your phone´s signal with a quick side-glance — in vain.

Slapping the steering wheel, you eventually made your way downtown.

The case was fresh, and you hoped it would not be picked up by others like you. You were not many in these times — aside from those who survived the craziness that comes with the job.

However, who would survive sleep deprived?

That´s why all you were graving was sleep. After an all-nighter in your trusty car all you wanted was a bed, or any horizontal surface, and possibly a few drinks. You had driven through all night and it wouldn’t be long until the sun would rise.Suspecting the prey you were chasing was most active at night, you figured a good night´s sleep wouldn't hurt anybody. Especially when your prey would be most vulnerable during daytime anyway.

When the phone buzzed the car came to a squealing, abrupt halt. The area you stopped in was on the shadier side, but you did no mind. No one was able to sneak on you. You proved that several times. It's how you survived all the ordeals in life.

Picking up and exiting the car, you pulled up your hood against the cold.

“[Y/L/N]”

A voice answered.

“Oh hey, you have something for me Bobby?”

Silence and furious turning of pages on the other end.

You had contacted him a few days prior for another case down in Alabama, but you thought you might as well accept a new and easier case along the way.

Singer was a busy man. You were appreciating whenever he called back. Thanking him, the connection died as you hung up.

You would have almost climbed back into the car as a smile spread across the face. Your phone had signal again. A quite good one at that. That meant you would allow yourself the fun of another quick hunt for Pokémon.

Opening the app, you recognized that one of the arenas were under attack. It was one of your team´s one, so you locked your car.

You checked on the knives hidden in the side of your jacket and when your fingers skimmed over the reassuring of the blade you made your way through the tight alleyway you had parked in. Better safe than sorry.

Your eyes were glued on your screen.

Almost fifty meters laid between you and your goal and not once have you lifted your head.

When you reached what you were looking for, not one soul was to be seen.

_Strange, but not unusual._

Occasional flickers in shadows didn't bother you.

The arena´s defense was almost down. The Pokémon inside it weren't particularly strong. So, you were amazed on how well it held up until now. Fingers gliding across the screen the other team´s attack was put to a hold. The attacker also seemed to have stopped his advances entirely.

“Team Valor triumphed again! Heck yes.”, you murmured as you pulled down the hood from your head.

Pocketing the phone, you breathed in the frosty night´s air once more. It felt liberating in a sense. You enjoyed the possibility of sleeping wherever you wanted. It did not matter whether it was in a city or just in your small and slightly dirty car slightly of the highway. You thoroughly appreciated it. That was one of the few things that you liked about the hunter life.

Suddenly, hairs on your neck prickled and seconds after you were tackled from behind.

Muscles tensed, prepared for the impact on the ground.

It hurt like hell, when some stitches on your wounds broke.

Not that you knew what it was like down there. Considering you stayed lucky, you preferred it that way.

In your sight, your phone skipped on the gravel.

The weight on you lifted and gave you the ability to turn and throw a heavy punch against the aggressor. You hit something. Judging by the irritated grunt it was a face.

Was it a monster? A human?

Even after jumping to your feet and reaching for your hidden weapons, you did not have the time to recover from the blow.

The enemy seized the fabric of your clothing.

You did not make it out of his reach in time, so you once again found yourself in line of attack. Now you were the one being hit, and the punch was worse than something you could ever deal.

Your vision blurred, and your ears rang, but the adrenalin held you conscious.

Somehow the blade hidden in your jacket found its way into your hand.

You swing it. But it did not hit.

Instead, your wrist was caught and painfully twisted. It felt as it would snap any moment as you fastened your grip onto your only weapon. You yelped, your face twisted in pain.

Rather than winning, you lost your knife after what — one minutes?

It was lost to you and you froze in position. You were nowhere to be close to exhausted but sweat would trip off your forehead nevertheless. The breath from a human brushed over your face.

You scrunched your nose at this and said: “What´re you gonna do now pretty face?”

Now, that you had nothing to do but look at the men, you noticed that he was somewhat handsome. Taller than you, brunet.

His face questioned your sanity. But who were you to judge.

“What are you?”, came his somewhat breathless response.

You forced a smile, batting your eyes.

“Don't you mean who?”

The grip on your arm eased and gave you the chance to free it. You stabilized your stance — slightly bend over, legs pushed into the ground. Your heart pound against your chest.

“My name´s [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and you got the wrong gal.”

“No”, the man answered, “ you are one of the ones I'm looking for.”

His face tightened again, lips pressed together and murder in his eyes. He attempted a step towards you, but you averted it by stepping away.

“Listen, I have no business with you. Unless you are one of the bastards I am looking for.”, you cocked an eyebrow at him, “Are you?”

He tilted his head, no change in his demeanor. You knew he was way out of your league strength wise. You would have taken anyone with his height at any time. Not today, you could tell that much.

You tried again and stressed each word: “Listen, leave me be. You don’t want to fight.”

He halfheartedly laughed.

“Give me a reason not to.” 

You dropped to your feet, into a squad — swiftly picking up your blade.

“Why would you want to hurt a human being, eh? I may not be innocent, but I ain't no thread to people.”

“Human.”

It wasn't a question, rather than a statement. You nodded. His body language relaxed ever so slightly.

“Prove it.”, he demanded.

You lifted both of your hand, presenting your weapon. Proceeding to cut your inner arm you watched as blood dripped down your skin.

“I don't have holy water on me, so this will have to do. The blade´s pure silver.”

“Another hunter?”, he asked.

“Well, yes.”

The man straightened his posture.

“My name is Sam. Sam Winchester. Nice to meet another one of us.”

“Winchester? As in the Winchester brothers?”

You could not believe that one of the most infamous hunters in the entire world happened to exist in the same town as you. After an awkward handshake he offered you a hand in tending your bruises and cuts. You accepted and ordered him to follow - after picking you phone off the ground.

Walking back to your car you exchanged stories and you sneaked glances at his towering figure. Sam truly was gorgeous and tall. Coughing you covered up that you were swooning over him.

_Pull yourself together!_

Then, Sam inquired: “What were you doing back there? [Y/F/N] was it, right?”

“Yes,” you answer truthfully, ” I was battling with someone over this arena back there.”

“Arena? As in Pokémon GO arena? You are playing? He did not hide his excitement upon hearing it. His face has lit up.

“Don't you tell me you chose Team Mystic! What a lame one.”

“Team Valor is better then, huh? That must be a joke.”, Sam teased.

Both of you snorted at each other’s choice.

“Care to take a drink with me and my brother?”

Your heart jumped but weren't sure whether you should accept the offer.

“I am on a case and I wanted to strike tomorrow. Or rather today. After sleep.”

You gestured vaguely.

“Then let me rephrase the whole thing. Would you discuss tactics with me and my brother over a drink? It seems like we have similar target.”

“Are you even up to the challenge? I don't think I can trust a member from _Team Mystic_.”

“Want to bet on it?”

“I'm all in.”

**Author's Note:**

> It´s my first fanfiction in a long time and I hope there´s improvement.  
> The story is enspired by a prompt I found online.  
> Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
